The Many Humorous Adventures of GT
by Bulla-chan
Summary: This is basically a story with many stories. It's humerous. At least it's supposed to be. basically in this story, anything can happen! Please read! UPDATE! June 27 07
1. Gotens girlfriend Part 1

The many Humorus "Adventures" of GT

A/N: i don't own GT. But I've been planning on writing this story for a long time. ALSO, my character Sandra is back in this. But trust me, there will be no love scene between her an anybody. This story is about humor and humor alone. And if you couldn't tell already, it's a parody of a Family Guy episode :D So R&R

Chapter 1: Goten's New Girlfriend Prt.1

---Capsule Corp home---

Goten walked into the living room with a bag of cheerios in his hand. He was dressed up nice. Jeans, a new shirt, and new shoes.

Trunks walked in. He stared at the somewhat new Goten and laughed. "Another girlfriend?"

Goten cocked an eyebrow and turned to face the lavender haired boy. "Yeah! How'd you guess?"

Trunks sat down on the couch beside Goten, snatching the bag of Cheerios away as he did. "You always dress fancy when you have a new girlfriend. So, what's this one's name?"

Goten smiled, and sighed with happiness. "Valese."

Trunks chunked some cheerios in his mouth. "Aaah."

Goten tried to grab some of the cereal in Trunks' hand, but Trunks moved it away. "Yeah. I think me an her are getting pretty serious!"

Trunks' eyes widened. "Really now? Is this the girl you're gonna be with for more than 2 weeks?"

Goten stood up and brushed himself off. "Maybe. You know, I think she may be a monther!" He smiled. He headed for the door.

Trunks stood up as well. he walked toward Goten with a smug look on his face. "You know Goten, it's not everyday i get to meet one of your _month long relationship girlfriends..._"

Goten shook his head. He knew what Trunks was getting at. He wanted to meet her. "Oh no you don't Trunks! You're not gonna meet my girlfriend, and that's the end of it!"

Trunks tilted his head sideways. "Oh, come _on _Goten! I mean, don't you think she should meet the guy that _showed you how _to get a girl?"

Goten rolled his eyes and laughed. "Trunks, I learned everything I know from watching seasons 1 through 3 of the bachelor..."

Trunks shook his head in disbelief. _The bachelor? Come on Goten..._ "I don't get why you won't at least let me _look_ at her. I mean, what? Is she _ugly_?"

Goten glared at Trunks. "W-what did you say?"

Trunks noticed Goten's glare and chuckled a bit inside. "Is she ugly? C'mon, just tell me. I won't...be-friend you."

"She's not ugly!"

"Then prove it!"

Goten stomped a foot. "FINE! You can come with me to her house. But one look at her, and you're gone, got it?"

Trunks laughed. "Fine Goten. If she's as ugly as I think she is, I'll go '_UGH_' then throw up, and you'll clean it up, then I'll go."

Goten rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Just come on!"

—Valese's House–-

Goten knocked on the door, then turned to Trunks. "Remember what I said. One look, then you're gone, okay?"

Trunks smiled and nodded.

Valese opened the door. "Go-Go bear! You're here! Oh! And who's your friend?"

Trunks looked at Valese dumbfounded. "I mean...well..._damn_! Maybe I was wrong..." Trunks shook her hand. "I'm Trunks, Goten's best friend! It's a _pleasure_ to meet you!"

Valese chuckled. "Oh! Who wants ice-cream? I'll go get us all some! Come on in!"

Goten and Trunks walked in and sat on the couch in front of the kitchen.

Goten smiled at Trunks. "So, you gonna take back what you said about her being ugly?"

Trunks was still in shock of how pretty Goten's girlfriend was. Usually he'd date the fat lazy type girls with moms that work nights. "Goten! She looks...looks.._.decent_!"

Goten nodded. "Yeah. Now you can leave!"

Trunks shook his head. "No way! Goten, she's hot! Why would you be embarrassed to date her?"

Valese took out a scoop of ice-cream and dumped it in a cup. "Oh gosh! Goten! I was reading an article in the news paper about this guys named Cell!" She gasped. "Somebody should stop him!"

Trunks stared blank at Goten. "...Are her parents _brother and sister_?"

"Shut up! Man, maybe we should just leave!" Goten yelled.

Trunks stood up. "No. Wait! I want to taste some of Valese's ice-cream"

Valese walked over and placed the 3 cups of ice-cream on the table. She then handed one to Trunks. "Here you go. I put them in cups because I didn't know how to eat them on cones."

Goten got up. "Okay, let's go, Trunks!"

Trunks stared at Goten, then laughed. Then he looked back at Valese. "All you do is _lick_ it!"

"It's not that easy, Trunks. I don't know how to do it without getting my hands all sticky-icky." Valese smiled.

Trunks looked up at Goten again and smiled. "Sticky-_icky_?" He laughed.

He stood up and leaned over to Goten's ear and whispered, "She's a moron!"

Goten pushed Trunks away. "That's it! We're leaving! Sorry, Valese–"

Valese smiled at Goten. "Valese? You don't call me that anymore! Use my nickname, GoGo-bear."

Goten turned red. Trunks snickered behind him. _Go Go bear_? Trunks thought.

Goten mumbled. "I-love-you-Berry-lips..."

Trunks leaned over to Goten. "What was that?" he laughed. "I couldn't hear you!"

Valese giggled as well. "I couldn't hear you either Goten."

Goten let out a big sigh. "I LOVE YOU TOO, BERRY LIPS!"

Trunks bursted out laughing. "B-BERRY LIPS?! OH MY GOSH! HAH! I wish I had a-a camera or somethin'! HAH!!"

Goten pulled Trunks' arm, headed for the door, and left.

"You know what, Trunks Briefs?! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Goten yelled.

Trunks patted Goten on the head and smiled. "Hah. I love you too..._GoGo-bear._ AHA! What the hell? Who says that? Who? I mean, really!"

Goten pouted. "Ah, shaddup. Lets just go home."

Trunks and Goten continued walking to Capsule Corp.

The End of Goten's girlfriend PRT.1

R&R :D


	2. The Saiyan Life Theme

The Human Life

(Parody of "The Simple Life" - paris Hilton & Nicole Richie)

A/N: I DO NOT own DBGT or The Simple Life. Duuuuuhrr

THEME SONG!

_2 saiyan boys– now powerless_

Trunks: Aww...

Goten: No powers? NO!

_Must learn to live just like humans_

Trunks: That should be easy.

Goten: Trunks...what the hell is a guitar?

Trunks: . . .

_Lets see if they will learn to fast–_

_Learn to survive the human life_

_We'll take away all their ki-blasts_

Trunks: Hey! Watch it!

Goten: What the hell?

_They both will be humans at last_

Trunks: technically, we'll still be saiyans without powers

Goten: Trunks, that's pretty much a human...

Trunks: . . .

_Well they're both real strong_

Trunks: One of us is, anyway... Goten! Do I have to remind you about our little tourny?

Goten: You cheated... THATS NOT STRONG!

_Wonder how they'll come along_

Trunks: Come along? Who writes this?

Goten: Zangya R... or Rangya Rex...someone like that...

Trunks: ...Oh.

_Let's read and see if they'll survive when living...uh..._

_In a humans life? _

Goten: What the hell **is** this?


End file.
